Come on Carolina
by Voidhunter
Summary: Carolina is still trying to get over her past, and living with the Reds and Blues isn't exactly a helpful environment. The number one soldier might finally realize she needs a friend, and that her biggest enemies aren't always physical. Caboose takes it upon himself to help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is just a story I threw together because...why not? I always liked the small scenes with Caboose and Tex or Carolina, the "lovable idiot" trying to befriend the "scary mean ladies". I figured the time line is somewhere between 9 and 11. So here I go, please give me feed back!

* * *

*Third person POV*  
A bright day in Ragnorok, sunny, as it has been the past few months, though you can't really tell with a full suit of body armor.  
Agent Carolina stood ontop of the hill surrounding the canyon, surveying the landscape watching the Reds and Blues squabble as Wash tried to settle it. Apparently Caboose broke the microwave while trying to get a suntan, on top of Red base. It was a difficult story, and one she didn't want to burn IQ points trying to understand.  
She thought about going hunting, but so far the only wildlife around were birds, and they were too skinny to eat...also she enjoyed watching them pester the Reds.  
She sat down, with her feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. She had to move, to do something, sitting around doing nothing was a waste. Church had told her to "Try beating up the Reds and Tucker, its what Tex would do when she got bored...or...well, anytime she felt like it really". Carolina knew that Tex would also beat up Church, but he didn't seem in too big of a hurry to mention that part. She felt a little bit of anger spark, how could Church compare her to _Tex_? She wanted to prove she wasn't, that she was better, but how? York had tried to help her, and she left him...for what? For the mission? She clenched her hands in frustration, in regret. She was about to stand up when her radar sonar showed a little dot behind her, about fifteen meters. It was green, meaning an ally.

*Carolina POV*  
'I do _not_ have time for these idiots' I thought as I stood up and turned around, I was expecting Tucker, trying to flirt, or Sarge trying to paint my armor red, but instead she faced the golden visor of Caboose. The dumbest of the idiots, and that was almost impressive considering his competition.  
"Hello, Carolina."  
I sighed  
"Hello, Caboose. Look, now really isn't the tim-"  
He dropped his rifle in panic, and grabbed his helmet quickly. "Oh my god, I, I am...I'm sorry...I...I just thought..you know...we...well...sometimes...Church would play games with me...and...since he's busy...I thought you would want to play, but..I..I am so sorry...this is embarrassing...I...thought...I didn't realize it was nap time"  
I gave him a blank stare. 'deep breaths Carolina, deep breaths' I reminded myself, fighting the urge to hit him.  
"No..I just meant, right now I am very angry, Caboose, and I wouldn't want to hurt you. Do you understand?" I said as clearly as possible.  
I was met by the plain stare he gets while trying to think. After about ten seconds he comprehended it.  
"Ohhhh, yeah...I sometimes hurt my friends too...I shot Church...and...Church again...and...then there was that time with the tank...but...I think..that was mostly Tucker's fault...and then, once, I found a grenade. Pretty sure Tucker had something to do with that one too."  
I felt like walking away, but it was either deal with one idiot or another, I'd just have to choose...god I hate this place.  
"Aright Caboose, I'm going to speak very slowly, and I want you to listen carefully. Do you understand?"  
He nodded.  
" I am not in the mood for talking, or for playing games, or for anything that involves you idiots. All I want, is-" I was interrupted by his arms, hugging me. No one had dared touch me after Tucker's...accident, let alone hug me. I wanted to knee him, or draw my pistol and shoot him full of holes, but I couldn't. I couldn't make myself move, I couldn't get angry, I couldn't speak.  
"Its okay Carolina, we all need a friend."  
I tried to think back to the last time someone hugged me, full body armor or not...It was several years ago...I had flunked a mission, all because of _her_! Agent Texas, had completed it, and me? I was left with a broke wrist and a bullet hole in my shoulder. The healing units fixed it no problem, but the pain of losing, of being cast aside...was all fixed when York gave me a hug, bought me some flowers...I never let him see how happy it made me, I wish I could.  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek..why? Why was I crying? He's just an idiot, he doesn't know anything about me! Even if I explained everything, he wouldn't understand...so why..  
"Don't worry Carolina. I wont tell anyone you cried. This can be our best friend secret!" He said enthusiastically.  
I tried to laugh but it sounded more like a sob.  
"Alright Caboose" I said, "Tell someone and I'll...feed you to the Reds."  
He jumped back "They...they don't...really...eat...people...right?"  
I laughed "Isn't the leader a 'Pirate', Caboose?  
He took off running towards Blue base shouting "CHurch! Give them Tucker! Run! Church!"  
I laughed, and to be honest...it felt really, really good.

* * *

Update: Hello, sorry this chapter was a bit of a mess, I wrote it extremely late, and I wouldn't say its the best quality. I promise the other chapters will be much better.


	2. Chapter 2

*Carolina's POV*  
I approached Blue base, the sun hadn't really moved, but my clock said 22:30, and I figured I should come eat. Church had searched the internet for recipes while inside Tuckers helmet, and then tried to guide him on how to cook. I could already smell it burning and I wasn't inside yet. 'I _really_ hope Wash made something, or else I'm going hungry...again.' I thought as I stepped inside the base.

"Caboose, no, I will make it, just...uh...how about you ask the Reds if they have any ketchup?"

Wash said, while trying to keep Caboose away from the oven. There was a large piece of charcoal in the frying pan, still slightly smoldering, but the smell was overpowered by the delicious scent coming from the oven.

"Whats cooking, Wash?" I said, sending a glare at Tucker for ruining a meal.

"Oh, Carolina! Done..uh, scouting the area? I was just making some tacos...I got the recipe from Lopez... figured I'd try it out." He said, silently rejecting Cabooses "tasty-mushrooms-I-found-by-the-waterfall" with his hand.  
I raised an eyebrow, forgetting he couldn't see it.

"You had Donut translate a recipe for you, from the robot that may or may not be malfunctioning?"

I could see his shoulders slowly fall as he realized his mistake. I felt a surge of frustration, how could Wash go from a skilled professional, to this? He's becoming more and more like the idiots, as if it were contagious. I need to get out of the hell hold, and fast.  
Tucker slide in front of me, leaning on the wall slightly.

"Hey Carolina, you're gonna be stayin' the night at blue base, right? If you want, we can bunk together"

I grabbed onto the armor plates on my hips, to prevent myself from snapping his neck.  
"If I'm going to be sleeping in this building, you will be wearing handcuffs, and on the other side of the base." Even I could hear the venom in my voice.

"Woah, handcuffs? I can get with that! Bow chicka bow wow!"

I pointed to the ceiling, and his gaze followed. I quickly punched his exposed throat, he fell to the ground coughing and gagging, while Church's laughs could be heard from inside the helmet.

*Third person POV*  
Everyone sat around the table at Red base. There were very few decorations, including: The Grif-Shot, A blue flag [A Christmas gift to Sarge, hand made by Donut], A Red army handbook, A collection of Shotguns, Donut's china set, Simmons's impressive computer, and Grif's disgusting laptop.

It was meal time, Lopez had grilled burgers, and Donut made ice tea for everyone.

"Today was a good day men! Not only did Grif get run over on accident...three times, but we won against the blues!" Sarge said enthusiastically, waving his "Best leader ever, of all time" glass of champagne around excitedly.

"Hang on Sarge, how did we beat the blues?" Simmons asked  
"Yeah, and we all know you didn't just run me over several times with the warthog on accident!" Grif added.

"Heh, That Doc fella did it once! Its a common flaw in the vehicle.  
Simmons have you lost it? We won! Their microwave was destroyed! Now we have the advantage on Monday movie night!"

Simmons and Grif sighed at their crazy leader's antics, and went back to their meal.

"Hang on Sarge," Donut said "They paid Lopez to fix it for them! And not only that, but he made it so Caboose can't work it anymore"

"Dang'nabit, that filthy traitor! Remind me to have Lopez fix his loyalty setting!"

"Yes sir..." They responded with another sigh

" I think the blues are up to something! They didn't get just one Freelancer, but two! This can only be the most diabolical of schemes!"

"Aren't the freelancers neutral?" Grif asked between bites, which were pretty much whole burgers.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Carolina beats up Tucker more than she hurts us. Grif, can you please _not_ eat like a slob?"

Grif shot him a glare as Sarge completely ignored them.

"Now, my original plan was to paint her armor red, but she was able to...get the jump on me, so-"

"Sarge, you snuck up and dumped a bucket of red paint on her, how did _she_ jump _you_?" Grif interrupted.

"Shut up Grif. Now, I have two new plans! The first one, is to load up our paintball guns, and light her up! The second, is to strap a grenade to Grif's back, and have him run straight at her. His fat will block the explosion, and his blood will spray her true red! Heh, I like the second one best!"  
Donut stood up in horror, clutching his chest as if someone told him his favorite celebrity couple had just broken up. "NOW listen here, mister! You may be the leader of this team, but I will not stand for such gruesome details at meal time! Think of the children!"

Grif tilted his head in confusion "What children..?"

"Hello!" Caboose said, standing next to Carolina in the doorway.

"We were wondering if you had any ketc-"  
Carolina was interrupted by the splatted of a red paintball hitting her visor.

Simmons and Grif sighed once more as Carolina gave a deadly glare at Sarge.

"You are really, really, going to regret that."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry for the short chapters, but I think I'm making up for it with the quick updates! Thank you for reading this far, I hope this brings some entertainment to you! Please leave feedback!

* * *

*Washington's POV*

"PAINTING HER ARMOR RED WOULDN'T MAKE HER A RED!"  
I yelled at Sarge, whom was coated in bruises and scrapes. Sometime during the smash fest, he was thrown into the wall, where the Meta's weapon fell and almost sliced his head open. It broke the visor, but only left him with a small cut that I, being the only one who learned something beyond CPR, was currently stitching.

Church's holographic body appeared next to me laughing.  
"Yeah Sarge, maybe you should've bled on her, she'd join real fast" He mocked.

"That's plan two! But instead of my blood, it's-" Sarge immediately shut up when Carolina stormed into blue base, and past them. Her helmet was coated in "Triple permanent red paint", straight from Red team catalog. It would probably take her the rest of the night to scrub it off, Sarge was lucky she wasn't using his face to do it.  
Caboose hurried after her, carrying a gallon jug of Donut's ice tea, and a bottle of ketchup balanced on top. About three seconds later Caboose came back, still holding the items, and with a fresh dent on his helmet.

"Okay! Just tell me when you are not feeling so punchy, then we can get another helmet out of the storage building!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Caboose," I started "She doesn't have...another helmet in the storage. They only supplied basic helmets, her's is a...more advanced one, not to mentio-"

"WHAT? Command gave the blues better equipment? Those littl-"  
I put a hand over his mouth to muffle him, and pulled him by his arm with my other hand towards the door.

"Listen Sarge, they gave the Freelancers better equipment. Not the Blues." I said clearly. He gave me a suspicious glare before getting back on the Mongoose and riding to Red base. I sighed and looked up towards the sky. This was going to be a long, and...interesting life style.

*Carolina's POV*  
I had spent the last few minutes trying to make Caboose leave. It was like a really, really dumb dog. You could smack it on the nose with a newspaper, or..throw it out physically, but for some reason, the dog just kept coming back and trying to give you things, including friendly affection.

"This. Is. My favorite rock! Church said it was his favorite rock, and he had lost it on the other side of the canyon! So I snuck around the Reds, and spent seven hours looking for it! Once I found it, he said I could keep it! It made me very happy. So now, I am giving it to you, to make you happy! You can be happy! This is the happiness rock!"

"Caboose...Church only told you that to make you go away. That's just a random rock you found in the middle of the rock canyon." I replied tiredly.

"You didn't throw me that time, or kick me!" He cheered.

I grabbed his chest plate and hurled him out the doorway. In the other room I could hear Tucker laughing, saying something about 'I've dated worse.' On the ground I realized Caboose had dropped his stupid stone, and I should probably give it back. Preferably after I hit Tucker with it. I picked it up and examined it, it was a gentle tan color, with streaks of grey. Inside the crack I could see a green, almost glowing, crystal. It was probably some radioactive mineral, but I could just pretend for a few seconds that is was an emerald.  
My interest vanished and was replaced by sadness as I looked at the colors, it was almost a perfect match. "York.." I breathed out quietly.

**Flashback, Carolina's POV**

I just got out of the shower, after training I wanted to head into town, and I wasn't gonna go covered in sweat. I stepped into my room wrapped in a towel, fortunately there was enough room for the freelancers to bunk separately. I turned to my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I heard a cough from behind me, and quickly grabbed a knife, turning around and ready to stab whoever it was.  
It was York, looking to the side rather awkwardly.

"WHY are you in here?!" I said between clinched teeth, not lowering the knife.

"Easy," He raised his hands in surrender, "I just came in to check on you, I didn't realize you were in the shower"

"Bullshit."

"C'mon! You know me!"

"Exactly,. You know damn well that you need to knock, especially when I have a 'Don't come in' sign on the door!"

He tried to hide his grin, little bastard.  
"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you're okay! Last time, you had cuts all over, and didn't go to the doc because you didn't want to have people fret over you!"

"I don't need you to always be watching out for me." I replied coldly.

"Well, one of us has to. How-"

"Get out!"

I watched as he left the room, I felt my face heating up from embarrassment and anger.  
On the table next to where he was sitting was a small package, wrapped up in newspaper.  
I lifted it up slowly, it was about the size of a movie case, but felt a bit heavier.

"Happy birthday, Carolina! Drinks on me!-York "  
A tear streamed down my cheek, I immediately regretted yelling at York, but pride kept me from going after him.  
He was the only person who remembered my birthday, even I forgot. 'Soldiers don't have birthdays', that's what I was told when I asked my father why I was never allowed to have parties, but my friends were.  
I unwrapped it slowly, and pulled out a necklace. It was a brown thread, at the end there was a tan stone, with streaks of silver dancing across it. In the middle, a large emerald almost glowed. I couldn't help but smile. If only I had known that would be the last birthday gift I would ever get from York.

**End flashback*

I set the stone in on my locker, and wiped the tears from my eyes. To think that I'd been crying so much recently...That will have to change.  
I turned around, ready to go outside to apologize to Caboose, but he was already in the doorway with an alien looking flower.  
"Uh...Hello...Carolina...! I...um...I am going to give you this flower...but..-"  
I took a step closer and he flinched, but stood still.  
I gave him an awkward hug. Who was it more awkward for? Not sure, but it was just _really_ awkward. I don't really have practice with hugs, let alone with two suits of titanium alloy and a kinetic energy shield separating the hug.

"Thank you, Caboose. I'm sorry I threw you...a few times, and for hitting you..a few times. Its a very pretty stone, and it did make me happy."

"Oh, this...this...this isn't a stone, Carolina, its a flower...but if you want, it can be a stone in your heart!"

I started laughing, I couldn't help myself.  
"Yeah alright, Caboose."


	4. Chapter 4

*Still Carolina's POV because different is scary*

"What the..?"  
I said out loud, looking around the 'Mother of Invention', the soldiers all looked...deformed, and shot. I stepped over a few bodies, drawing my pistol, and set my armor color to match that of the halls.  
My radar picked up movement around the corner, it came up as orange, meaning unidentified. I took careful aim and held still, from the right angles I was practically invisible.  
Closer...closer...finally it emerged around the corner, a little plant looking thing, green and brown with tentacles coming off of it. I recognized it from the stories, 'the Flood' they called them. It turned towards me, and started moving slowly, as if it wasn't sure I was there.  
I took a deep breath and fired, a direct hit as the entire body exploded. There was a moment of silence, and then I heard them. Several off them. All scampering towards my location. I started running toward the training grounds, there were turrets there that I could activate!

"Hello?! What happened?!"  
I shouted through the radio, leaving a grenade behind as the Flood continued after me.  
I dived down the hall way, the explosion wasn't very big, but the flying debris was disgusting.  
I was almost there when I heard gun fire, near the drop pods.  
Dashing down, shooting a few Flood-soldiers, and taking their guns when mine were out. I turned the corner and found York and Wash, back to back, fighting off South...or, what remains of South.

"There she is! NOW we can go!" Wash shouted over the gun fire as the Flood/South dropped.

"Carolina, you made it! Quick get in the pod!" York said, sounding stressed, yet relieved at the same time.

"Where is everybody? Did they make it off the ship?" I asked, spraying down the oncoming enemies.

"No, we're the only ones left, but we made it! We can remember them later! Lets go!" Wash said, turning to the drop-pod controls.

"Carolina.." York said softly, "I'm just...so glad you ma-"

He was cut off as an energy sword stabbed through his chest. A covenant soldier stood behind him, controlled by the flood as expected.  
I threw my gun in fury, and charged in. I didn't care about their super strength, I wanted to end him! I jumped and did a spin kick, snapping his neck all too quickly.  
"Wash," I said, turning around, only to see his helmet smashed under the foot of Maine.  
Sigma appeared next to his helmet with a smirk.  
"Agent Carolina...this is your fault. If only you were a...better soldier. Perhaps your friends would still be alive."

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring down my forehead as I instinctively grabbed my magnum, sweeping the room. Wash and Tucker were in their bunks, both sound asleep.  
I stepped out of my bunk, and snuck to my suit of armor, stepping into it, the armor latched around me quickly. A much better design than the original spartan suits, they required massive machines, and usually took a few hours.  
I looked over to Caboose, his bed was kept in a cage, to prevent anymore 'accidents'.  
He was frowning in his sleep, but at this point I didn't care.  
I walked out of the base, it was still as bright as ever, but it felt like night...close enough.  
This was the third nightmare this week, and they've only been getting worse.  
Making my way over to the cliff in a slight jog, I found the place I normally climb up, there were almost perfect handholds to help myself up. Tucker tried following me up once, but once he realized it was pretty much a bunch of pull-ups, he immediately stopped.  
I found the rock I normally rest on, it gave me a perfect view of the entire canyon, and still remained slightly hidden from down below. My heart was still pounding from the dream, it just felt _so_ real!  
Sigma...was it my fault? I was supposed to have him! _Not_ Maine! Did I...create the Meta?

"Hello!" Caboose's voice rang out behind me.  
Startled from my thoughts, I jumped, drawing my pistol from my side holster.

"C-Caboose! I don't have time for you again! I don't want anything, and I sure as hell don't want a hug!"  
I shouted, frustrated that he was even able to climb up, especially during my alone time.  
He said nothing, just stared at me. Seconds seemed to drag on, until finally I rose, aiming my pistol at him.

"Leave. Now."  
I growled, but he didn't seem to care, he took a few more steps closer, and stared at me. The 'mark five's signature helmet's visor stared into me. Outdated, yet for some reason he refused to change.

"Caboose, I wi-"

"Hello." he interrupted, his voice full of its usual cheeriness.

"Leave," I pointed towards the cliff, "Or I'll be sending you down a very different way."  
He sat down on the rock, and stared at the canyon.

"Carolina, I think you...have been having bad dreams... And to fix that, you need to go to more social events...and have lots of friends! I have lots of friends, and they help me when I have bad dreams! Church would always try using reverse pscho-the-chair-a-tree, calling me names, trying to make me feel better, and it worked! Tucker would always tell me how Church secretly wanted to have secret special surprise parties late at night! So I did those parties...we had alot of fun! We played party games, like 'throw stuff while yelling vulgar words', 'laugh at Church's terrible aim while he pretended to shoot at me', and so many more! And I was super happy again! Carolina, I know you don't really like us, but until you feel better, will you be friends with us?"

I stared at him, I felt a mix of emotions, and I had no clue which to follow.

"Alright...Caboose...we'll...be...friends..."  
The word sounded awkward and uncomfortable to say.

"This is the best day ever, of all time!" He grabbed her hand and drug her towards the waterfall. "Come on Carolina, lets go swimming, and then we will throw Agent Washington a secret special surprise party late at night! I have a feeling he'll love it!"

* * *

Alright, I think this series might be coming to an end, as it is almost repetitive. I only have a few more things I want to do before I end it completely. Sorry about the depressing nightmare, I just wanted to show what Carolina was feeling. Feed back is always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for the late release of this one! I know this feels a little out of character for Carolina, but I wanted to show her playful nice side, while tying in her competitive attitude. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

*Agent Washington's POV*

I was woken up by the sound of dripping clothes, two sets approaching me. I had a magnum loaded up with stun bullets under my pillow, incase the Reds decided to attack.  
I slowly slid my hand under it, grasping the handle while making sure my breathing kept calm and steady as if I were still asleep. If they really do try to do something, I'm going to take their jeep and gun privileges away.  
To my complete shock, I heard Carolina's quieted laughter, I opened my eyes and was instantly covered in confetti. Caboose and Carolina were both out of their armor, and had "Confetti blasters". Carolina was in a party hat, while Caboose had a "blow horn", and was shouting words along the lines of

"HAPPY GREAT SURPRISE PARTY ANNIVERSARY AGENT WASHINGTON LETS PLAY GAMES"...or something.

"Carolina?! Are you drun-" I was cut off by her confetti blaster, another cluster directly into my face.  
Tucker hopped out of his bunk with a tired, confused look.

"Who's the hot chick, rockin' the wet T-shirt contest?" He asked, quickly fixing his bed hair,

"Oh this is Carolina! We are best friends now! We are going to play games, all the time!" Caboose responded cheerfully.

"GOD DAMMIT CABOOSE I AM NOT YOUR BES-...wait...what?" Church's voice said from the computer, where he was 'sleeping'.

"Wait," Tucker started " _This_ is Carolina? I knew she was hot!".  
Carolina shot him a glare, and started laughing again, it was completely out of character for her.

"Carolina...are...you okay...?" I asked cautiously, if she was drunk, then I'd better tread lightly.

"Of course, Wash~ Why do you ask?" She stumbled backwards a bit, it was then that I noticed her face was red. Extremely drunk.

"Caboose, did you give her something to drink...?" I asked, forgetting about the fact that they woke me up in the middle of the 'night', to have a...party..?

"Oh, I gave her some calm juice...Church used to give it to me when I got 'restless or something...he told me to drink it, and it would make me go to sleep...So I gave some to Carolina...at first she was mad, but then she got really happy!" Caboose responded, giving me a huge grin.

"Oh yeah... _that_." Church said quietly.

"You made Caboose pass out from drinking when he got annoying?" I asked in disbelief.

"And those were the best six hours of peace I ever had...until he'd wake up and start complaining about a headache." Tucker added

"This is unbelievable! You shouldn't j-" I was muffled by Carolina's hand on my mouth, she tried shushing me, but started laughing instead.

"Hey Wash...Washy... Remember that time, when North...and...you...got really drunk, and wanted to do something 'rebellious', so you took a vending machine from the mess hall, brought it back to York's bunk, and tried to have him pick the lock! And then, then, he got so drunk he couldn't do it...so you all three pooled your change and bought everything out from inside it! And in the morning you felt so guilty you put it back!" She was to the brink of tears, laughing so hard from the memory.

"I...don't call me 'Washy'...and Yes...I think I remember." I remembered very clearly, I was still embarrassed from it. Then I realized..Carolina was truly enjoying herself...I haven't seen her like this...since...the few times when she and York would both 'leave at the same time by coincidence', and it felt good, to know that a friend was slowly coming around.

"NOW lets play some party games!" Caboose shouted, grabbing Church's slot out from the computer, and inserting it in his helmet. He picked his helmet up and tucked it under his arm

"Oh dear god why do I have to be in Cabooses helmet...?" Church asked, but no one listened.

"What kinda games are we gonna play?" Tucker asked, still staring at Carolina.

"Tucker don't ask Carol-" I was cut short by Carolina, again.  
She turned back towards him with a mischievousness grin.

"Strip. Poker."

Tucker gained a smirk "I'm all in for that!"

"Yes! Lets play that game! Should we go over the rules, just incase Wash doesn't understand?" Caboose asked slowly, making sure not to jumble up his words.

"Caboose, I know the rules to stri-"

"I mean, just to make sure he knows how to play" He added.

"I _do_ know the rul-"

"To make it fun, for everyone."  
I shot him a glare.

"Jesus christ, just explain the rules already so Caboose knows how to play!" Tucker shouted.

**Third person POV**

The five of them sat around the table, Church took some time to make a basic hologram human, it wasn't perfectly detailed, but enough for him to play.

"So, everyone understand, its poker, but every round you lose, you have to discard a piece of clothing. If you run out of clothing, you have to do a dare picked by the group." Wash clarified. He really didn't want to play, but there was no going against drunk Carolina.  
Everyone nodded, and he dealt out the hand.

[Note: I was gonna state what hand everyone had, but I had to learn poker to write this, and then realized alot of people probably don't understand all the rules to begin with. So I figured I'll keep it as simple as possible.]

The first round, Tucker and Church tied, Carolina got second, Wash had nothing, and Caboose came out with the first win. Wash, as the loser, removed his tee-shirt.  
He rolled his eyes, this was gonna be a long game.

26th round: Caboose was only wearing a sock and his boxers, Wash still had his pants, and nothing else, Church had ran outta battery and left the game early, Carolina was in her underwear and a teeshirt, Tucker was in shorts.  
Carolina and Tucker seemed to be playing just to beat eachother, as they were sending vicious glares. Caboose just thought the game was fun...and a little weird.

Final round: Tucker and Carolina both tied, Wash scored barely above them, and Caboose ended up winning all, through sheer luck mostly.

"Wait...so you two both lost..at the same time? Does that mean we get to pick our a dare for both of you?" Wash asked, awkwardly putting on his clothing as Caboose ran around shouting about his victory.

"Yeah, just make it quick asshole, I know I look nice, but the sooner I have clothes, the better." Tucker replied snappily.

Wash, Church, and Caboose gathered around to discuss their penalties, and after a few minutes they all came back smirking.

"Remember boys, I know where you sleep." Carolina reminded them, as they quickly stopped.  
"Tucker, you have to run to Red base, without your clothes or armor, and say: "I would just like everyone to know, that I am a girl-" "

"Yeah yeah, I know the stupid freaking drill. God dammit I hate my life. " He said as he sprinted outside.

"And Carolina..." Caboose said, trying to retain his excitement. "When we go to town, you have to wear...a girly skirt! And be super nice to everyone!"

Carolina glared, sending chills down all of their backs.

"Alright. I'll get revenge. Just you wait and see." She said as she turned and walked to her room.

"Y'know," Church said, "I didn't think that one was too bad...and now I am in fear of my life. God dammit, Caboose if you get me killed AGAIN...gotta admit, I'm gonna be pretty pissed this time."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its been a few days! I was on Vacation! Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

**Third person POV**

"10,000 views! Oh my god man, this is epic!"  
Church said, displaying the number count on Tucker's visor.

"Lots of ladies wanna see me naked! What do you expect?" Tucker countered.

"Yeah, and they just love the whole ribbons in the hair thing too!" Grif said from across the room.

Tucker had streaked across the canyon, and woke all of the Red's up with the clothe-less surrender speech, while Church recorded it inside Cabooses helmet.  
Tucker let out a sigh, and glared at Carolina,

"How come she can't be the one who has to do the naked stuff? Bow ch-" Carolina cut him off with a paintball, courtesy of Sarge.  
Caboose entered the room, followed by Donut. Both of them had been packing for the road trip into town, Donut even ironed everyone's clothes to look extra nice.

"Oh, Tucker," Caboose started, "She has to wear a dress and be nice to everyone, and not hit anyone, or shout mean words at them!"

"That's what being nice is, dumb ass" Grif said with a sigh.  
Carolina glared, her buzz had long ago worn off, and she felt like hurting each and every person in this canyon. Besides Donut, he was a nice guy.

"Alright people." Wash said bluntly, he had dark rings around his eyes, and a pretty bad headache as well. "We're going. Get in your car. No music. If you have to use the bathroom, do it now." He turned and walked away.

Grif was driving, Simmons and Sarge rode with him, next was Wash driving, with Tucker and Donut, and finally Carolina was driving with Caboose, (as he wanted to make sure she was nice to everyone).

It was a long, mostly silent drive. The Freelancers were in a bad mode, so no one really felt like talking...besides Caboose.

"Man...this...this ride is long...I like cars...you like cars? I think Wash likes cars... **Hey Wash! Do you like cars?** I don't think he can hear me...we should invite him here into our car! Our car is the fun car...Do you think he likes fun cars? **Hey Wash! Do-** "

"Caboose," Carolina said slow and clearly, "I will try my hardest to not be mean, but if you keep this up, I'm not going to be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you."

Caboose gave her a long stare.

"Yeah...I don't think he could hear me."

She really wished she could mute him. Infact, pretty much everyone wished they could mute him. It would make this pointless trip a little more enjoyable. 

**Arrival**

"Alright everyone, see the huge tower?" Wash said, pointing towards the tallest building in the city. "In three hours, we're meeting up over there! I am going to get groceries and actual useful supplies! All I want you guys to do, is stay out of trouble!"

"Uh...I...don't see the Tower..." Caboose said slowly.

"And someone has to stay with Caboose. Not it." Wash added quickly.

"Not it!" Grif, Sarge, and Simmons simultaneously replied, Tucker right behind them.

"Oh I could take him! It'll be great! Just the two of us guys!" Donut said cheerfully.

"Er...Donut, how about you...go get some...headlight...fluid...? Carolina can take Caboose" Wash said, as Donuts shoulders started to fall.

"Oh...alright...that's cool...I guess." Donut said quietly.

Carolina sent a glare at Wash, as Caboose walked over to her side and looked around.

"you're going to pay for this" She mouthed to him silently, as he sighed in defeat.

**One hour later, Grif's POV**

All you can eat buffet? That sounds like the best place to be right now.  
I opened the door, there were several smokin' hot waitresses walking around, but more importantly, there was a hug buffet! Chicken, pizza, soup, pie, ramen, everything! You name it, they had it! They even had a salad bar...whatever that is.

"Grif...?" Tucker said from one of the booths, he had a red slap mark across his cheek, and an empty plate infront of him.

"Oh hey...Tucker..." I said, reaching for a plate as my stomach growled.

"Grif, I'm glad you're here! In comparison to you, I'm freaking toned! Be my wingman! I'll buy your lunch!" He said, looking excited at his new plan.

"Deal!". Best deal ever. Of all time.

**Simmons POV**

"Triple processors, even if you don't use tech, this is one of the best places to start!" The sales-man said to a confused looking Sarge. I patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Sarge! When it comes to computers, I'm the best to ask! I even downloaded the shotgun sound effect for every time you click on something!" I said, sending a death glare at the salesman...his name is Matt. Matt was trying to steal Sarge from me, and that was not acceptable.

"Well, I have spent my entire life working with computers," Matt started, "And I know everything you could ever want to know about them!".  
I snorted.

"Yeah, maybe you helped your grandma set up her wifi, but I have actual knowledge on them. I put Steve Jobs to shame!" I retaliated.  
Sarge took a step back, you could feel the tension in the air.

"I ain't really interested in-" Sarge was cut off/ignored.

"You wanna go there?" Matt said between clinched teeth.

"Bitch I already went there!" I returned.  
In a flash, it already happened. Instantly, we were on twitter, arguing back and forth. No one could beat me in online arguments, Matt was going down, and Sarge would see that I'm the best computer person!

**Donut's POV**

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe she said that!", I said to Susan. She was giving me a back massage, and telling me about her friends at work.

"Right? So then, after she dumped Mark, she went back to Trevor!"

"NO way! After how he treated her parents?" I asked in disbelief.  
This was unreal!

**Washington's POV**

"Fuel...check. Food...check. Water...check. Next up is...medical supplies." I said to myself, walking towards the health store. It was a run down building, with the windows barred off. "It probably has alot of people stealing drugs..." I said to myself, staying on the alert as I entered. A small elderly lady sat on a chair reading, she smiled at me and went back to her book.

"Wash? Is that you? Oh man, its been forever!"

'Oh god. No. No. Not him. Please anyone besides him' I thought to myself, crossing my fingers as a good luck charm.  
Doc stepped out, grinning at me.

"Man, I haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?"

"Uh...you know..the usual...I bet you're busy, so I should probably go-"

"Oh not at all! We can hang out! In fact maybe I could come back with you guys? I don't wanna use all my paid vacation in one go!" Doc said, glancing around the room.

"Oh...great...this will be...fun...!" I replied, looking up and wondering what I did to deserve this.

**Carolina's POV**

"Hey babe," A random man said as we walked by, "you look bored, I could entertain you for a wh-" I smacked him across the face. I 'forgot' that he wasn't in armor, and sent him flying through the air onto the ground with a thud. I grabbed Caboose's arm and started walking away quickly.

"Oh...Carolina...I...that was kinda mean...I mean, you didn't have to almost kill him..." Caboose said slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder this time." I replied with frustration.

"Thats what you said last time! I'm beginning to think you're just saying that so I stop talkin-"

"Want some icecream?" I interrupted.

"Sure!"

"Great. Lets go eat Ice cream." I hurried along towards the store, looking around for any threats.  
I had been here once before to take out an alien gang, and I was worried they might recognize me...even though I'm not in my armor...  
We stepped in, the scent of cones and flavors drifted up, and attracted little children like flies. There had to be at least ten of the little bastards running around, covered in dirt and whatever other gross things they might find.

"Carolina! What flavor do you want? I...I want...I...want...Carrot!"

"Uh...Caboose, they don't have carrot flavor.."

"Yep! Right there!"  
True enough, they had carrot flavor ice cream. What the hell.

"Alright...carrot flavor it is..."

"Try it, Carolina!" Caboose said tugging on my arm like a small child.

"Alright...Uh two...cones of carrot flavor...please." I ordered, the man nodded and turned around to grab the cones.

"Caboose, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Stay here and get the cones for us, please."

He nodded went to browsing the candy in the store.

I stepped into the bathroom, and splashed water on my face.  
'Breathe... Nothing is going to happen. The gang was taken out. Relax.  
After a few deep breathes I dried my face off and stepped outside. The store was empty. Everyone was gone. Two orange cones were drug across the floor.

"Caboose?!" I dashed outside, and saw no one in the street, how could I not hear any of this!? " **CABOOSE!** " I yelled, running down the street looking for him.

"Hey, bitch, remember me? Its been a long time, Carolina." A alien stepped out, a Jackle with a translator. It had a carbine pointed directly at me, and it was 'smiling', or at least what their species could do with their beak-mouths.

"You want your friend? Come with us."

"I'd rather die." I said between clinched teeth.

"Have it your way" He said, firing off three rounds. I jumped forward and did a roll, all three shots were high. I came up with a open palm upper-cut to his neck, and quickly followed with an elbow to his rib cage. I heard a snap, his weak bone structure couldn't handle the blows, and he collapsed to the ground. I quickly grabbed his Carbine, and started a jog towards their previous base. Chances are they figured they could just come back after laying low for a while. They were wrong.

"I'm coming, Caboose. Hang in there."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait! Thank you everyone who has read this far, and your feed back is wonderful!

* * *

**Grif's POV**

"Man, these chicks are ruthless...they don't say 'yes', 'maybe', or even a flat out 'no', they just taze you!" Tucker complained, rubbing his side in pain.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I sat down with my fifth helping, and next thing I know I'm being pushed outside by a huge muscle dude, while you flop around on the floor. Asshole."  
I replied. We were currently making our way to the train station, it was almost time to meet up, and no way in hell we were gonna walk.

"I payed for your lunch! They made me pay _twice_ , just because you ate so freaking much!" He returned.

"Whatever, the food wasn't that good anyways." I grumbled.

**Donut's POV**

I jumped and roll, bullets spraying the landscape where I was. I lifted my rifle over the bar, and pulled the trigger. I heard a shout of surprise. One down, seven to go!  
I heard footsteps behind me, and a barrel pressed against my back.

"The moment you blink, I'm gonna take you down" I said quietly, with a hint of danger.  
In a second, I spun around, stepping on his foot, and quickly putting two shots into his chest. My spy instincts warned me someone was gonna get the jump on me.  
I grabbed my fallen foe, and used him as a human shield, just as two more turned the corner and opened fire. Being a master marks man, I quickly shot their weapons. They turned to run, but I put two more in their backside.

"No one escapes the 'Lightish Red Warrior, guard of hope, general of justice' " I proclaimed loudly, for all to hear.  
And then, suddenly the lights were back on, and a loud alarm signaled the end.

"Franklin, I keep telling you no physical contact! Laser tag is meant as a family fun game! You're holding a twelve year-old hostage for gods sake! I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave. Now." The owner said angrily, pointing towards the door.  
I let go of the boy, who quickly ran towards the line to get in the next round.

"Fine," I said, unbuckling my vest, "I'll go. But if you ever need another job, don't come calling for me." I squinted and gave him the vest back roughly, for dramatic effect.  
He continued to point at the exit, unfazed by my weary look. I did my best Clint Eastwood impression as I walked away in slow motion.  
I stepped out the door, it was almost time to meet! 'Oh man, I can't wait to tell the guys how awesome I was! They're gonna be like, super impressed! Hehe, I'm such a cool spy!'  
I thought, as I made my way towards the building.

**Simmon's POV**

"What about a sixty-two gigabyte watch, that can record your roll-playing sessions? I bet you don't have one of those!" I tweeted furiously, back and forth we went. Almost all of our followers were watching, four out of five! You can't expect _everyone_ to be on at the same time.

"Those are for children! I have a Tomodachi that does all of that, and more!" Matt responded within seconds of my tweet.

"MATT, STOP TEXTING AND START SELLING!" a strangely gruff sounding voice of a woman, rang out from the service desk.  
He glared at me and walked away slowly. I won.

"Ha! See that, Sarge? I...Sarge? Sarge, where did you go?" I asked, looking around the store. He was no where to be found! I walked outside and looked around, still no sight of him!

"Oh no, what if he got lost? Or even worse, kid napped? Don't worry, I'll get him, and then he'll see how amazing I am!" I said to myself, beginning my search for the team's leader.

**Church's POV**

"Those fuckers left me with you..."

"Si"

"I can't believe they just left without me!"

"probablemente olvidaron"

"This is bullshit. I don't even speak Spanish!"

"Me di cuenta."

"Fucking assholes"

"Sí, bienvenida a mi mundo"

**Wash's POV**  
"And then there was that time when you and I and the Meta were in the dessert! That was fun until I started sliding down that one dune 'cause I was trapped in that rock...you remember that time? You and and the Meta tried chasing after me to help, but you slipped and ended up rolling down the hill? You had sand in your armor for weeks! That was hilarious!". Doc babbled on as we sat at the waiting point. So far the only person to arrive was Sarge, he said something about 'Gettin' away from the computers for a bit', and proceeded to run head first into the wilderness. Not sure what happened, but I figured he just needed some time alone.

"Hey Wash, you ever think about being a super hero?" Doc asked.

"I...uh...a super hero?" I questioned, the thought never crossed my mind.

"Yeah! I've thought about it...but being a pacifist makes it kinda difficult. You could do it! You're strong, smart, and you have a good sense of justice!"

"You think I'll just stumble across a crim-" I was cut off by a scream, a woman and her boyfriend had gotten into an argument, and he finally snapped and hit her. She screamed for help, right before he kicked her while she was down. Her voice became a whimper, followed by gasps for air.

"Doc make sure she's okay!" I shouted, running towards the man at full speed.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He shouted, aiming for another kick, but was cut short by my tackle. I hit him hard with my shoulder, his air leaving his lungs with a 'ooph'. We hit the ground, I rolled and got back on my feet, he lied there in shock for a few seconds, before sitting up.

"I'm a professional boxer, bitch, you're gonna pay for that you dickhead!" He shouted, getting up with his hands raised in front of him in a cover.

"Wash!" Doc shouted from next to the woman, "Her floating rib might have punctured her organs! I'm gonna take her to the hospital! Watch out for his buddies!"

"His wha?-" a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, I ducked instinctively as a man threw a right hook. I jabbed him in the groin and brought an open palm up on his chin. Another one, wearing a bright yellow hoodie, lunged for me. Judging by his stance he either knew judo, or was in wrestling.

"Too slow" I said as I jumped forward with a knee strike to his face. He wasn't getting back up after that.  
I looked back at my original opponent, his face was red with rage, but he was more experienced than his friends, he knew not to charge in.

"I'm gonna catch up to your friend once I'm done with you, and kick his ass too!" He taunted between clinched teeth.

I took a deep breath, and stepped in. He jabbed low, catching me in the stomach, and followed with a uppercut to my chin. I twisted to the side on the first blow, to divert the energy and dodge his punch. I brought my elbow across, making contact with his nose. He jumped back, tears welling up in his eyes from the sensitive area.

"YOU FUCK!" He shouted, drawing a small pistol from his belt, and pointing it at my head. I realized he was angry enough to actually shoot. 'Dammit, how did I not see that?' I thought to myself, slowly raising my hands.  
The familiar sound of a shotgun cocking came from beside me. Sarge stepped out, with a massive smirk. I breathed a sigh of relief as the man dropped his pistol.

"Thanks, Sarge"

**Third person POV**  
Many alien screams and yells could be heard if anyone stopped to listen. Agent Carolina was currently creaming the gang, one after another, they fell. Some were shot, most were used as bating practice. Carolina dashed through them, using the Carbine in every harmful way possible. Finally it broke over a Jackal's skull...along with the skull.  
She turned around the corner, the leader and two of his guards stood in the hall way. He had a modified energy sword, designed personally for his smaller structure. His guards had standard plasma pistols and their signature shields.

" _You!_ " she said, anger dripping off of her voice.

"Ah, Carolina. I'm glad you made it! It was my pleasure to hear your name being spoken in public, let alone to find out you're not in armor! Your friend would sell wonderfully on the market! He is strong, and can truly take a beating!" he said calmly, his translator made him sound like he was speaking from inside a balloon.

"I will-" Carolina was cut off by a plasma bolt, searing by her head too close for comfort.  
The leader slapped his guard, who had gotten nervous and accidentally fired.

"You would also sell very well on the market, though we would be much more delicate with you. I think the market you would go on would be a much...different one than your friend." He gave her a 'grin', and she lost it.  
She dashed forward, running in a zig-zag pattern, the shots barely missing her. She felt a burn on her leg, it had clipped her skirt and flames began climbing their way across the fabric.  
She lept forward, sliding on the floor and kicked the Jackals shin, the weak bone structure stood no chance. The guard dropped with the sickening snap, while Carolina spun, sweeping the other guard off his feet, and kicking his head several times.  
She grabbed the first guard and threw him shield-first into the Leader's blade with easy, and quickly rolled away. The energy weapons sparked loudly, each shorting out the other. The leader gave her a look of fear. It was only for a second, but she was going to savor every last bit of it. She grabbed a dropped pistol and blew his head off with a nasty splat. Her legs were burning at this point, she quickly tried to roll around, and after a few painful moments, the fire was out. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, and limped towards the room she assumed Caboose was held in.

**Carolina's POV**  
Dammit...my legs...They hurt...I need to get to Caboose...I'm sorry...  
I grabbed the iron door, and with a groan I slid it open, to reveal a shirtless Caboose, hanging from his wrists, and covered in cuts and bruises. Tear streaks could be seen going down his cheeks.

"Caboose...oh my god...are you okay?" I asked, rushing to him with a look of concern.  
He opened one eye, the other was too swollen to move.

"I didn't...tell them anything...Carolina...I dropped the ice cream...I'm sorry...

My legs felt like hell, I can barely stand, but my her heart hurt even worse.  
I should never, ever, let _anyone_ hurt my friends.

"C'mon, lets get out of here, Caboose. You did good." I said

He whimpered when he took a step, and then looked down at my legs.

"Carolina...what happened to your legs?"

"Not important, do you need me to carry y-Gahh!" I was cut off, he picked me up and set me over his shoulder, carefully to avoid touching my burns.

"Caboose! You're hurt! I should be the one carrying you!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you this time..!" He said weakly. He stumbled a bit, and started walking out the door, and down the hall of fallen enemies.

"Everything is gonna be alright, Carolina...don't...you...worry. We're...friends! We'll take care of eachother..."

I let out a sigh of relief, he was going to be okay.

* * *

This chapter was written rather late, so I do apologize for any mistakes!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry for the really late update, I've been sick, and I had to rewrite this chapter. Thank you for your continued support, and feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

*Doc's POV*

We had arrived at the hospital about ten minutes ago, luckily there weren't many patients, so she was taken care of immediately.  
I waited in the lobby, pacing back and forth in worry.  
'I hope she's okay...I never even asked her her name...that big jerk, who kicks a girl when shes down? I hope Wash really gets him good! Oh man...that...that was kind of aggressive... Maybe I should go to a spa, help relax...and calm down...'.  
I tried some deep breathing, but my mind continued to wander.

"Hey Doc! Have you seen Sarge?" Simmons asked, rushing in the hospital.

"Oh , Simmons! Long time no see! Sarge? Has he been hurt too?"

"I don't know! I lost him, and I'm worried he might've gotten hurt!" He responded quickly in a panic.

"Woah, calm down! Sarge is tough! I'm sure he's probably just-" Simmons cut me off, still in a panic.

"No, I got him a phone right before he left! What if he tries using Apple maps to navigate around the town!?" He was practically hyperventilating at this point.

"Well", I started, "Why not just call him and find out?"  
He dashed to the counter and asked the nurse for a phone to use.

"Ask if Wash is okay! Oh, and tell him to come help me fill out the report on how it happened!"

*Wash's POV*  
I was currently on the phone with Simmons, as Sarge had no clue how to use it, and almost gave it a court martial with his shotgun.

"Look, I'll come over to make sure everything is fine, Sarge is gonna wait here until everyone else arrives. Speaking of that, I think I see Donut now...Oh god, he's wearing new...shorts...Definitely Donut. Anyways, hang tight." I hung up, and pocketed the phone.

"Wash, gimme the phone." He asked, sticking his hand out. He was still pissed that the police requested he put his Shotgun in our vehicle. They had just taken away the three assailants, and weren't too happy about a crazy man waving his shotgun everywhere, even if he _did_ have his license for it.

"I'm not handing this over to you."

"Heeeey guys!" Donut said cheerfully "Gue-" He was then cut off by Sarge.

"Listen, I thought of a great way to take care of this little electronic whatsitcalled!"

"I'm interested" Donut commented, and was immediately cut off again.

"We take this device, and strap it to Grif, on his pelvis area, then I grab my anti tank explosives, an-"

"No." I responded with a sigh.

"Ooooh! What are we strapping on Grif's pelvis area?" Donut asked, leaning in close to hear better.

"Err, I should be going.." I turned and began walking quickly away from them, hoping they didn't say anything.

"Hey, Wash!" Dammit. I turned around

"Yes...?"

"Make sure to turn that thing on vibrate, tehe" Donut said with a wink.

"I...its...what...?"

"To be polite at the hospital, dummy!" He added.

"Right..." I quickly turned and began to sprint away, but instead I ran straight into Grif.

"What the hell, dude?" He asked, his shirt stained in several new spots.

"Long story, I gotta go..."

"Wash, two guys on the train tried robbing us!" Tucker said, a bruise on his cheek.

"Well, I see you two were able to take care of them, so if you'll excuse me-"

"I took one of them out, and then Grif just fell on them...they didn't get back up." Tucker said.

"I did not!" Grif protested, "I tackled them off the train! You were busy hitting on some girl, who punched you! That's the closest you got to being in the fight!"

"I'm a lover not a fighter! I keep telling you that!" Tucker replied.

"Listen," I started, "I have to go to the hospital and help Doc give the report to the nurse, you two can squabble without my supervision." I turned and began jogging towards the train. I could only hope Carolina was having a better...experience.

*Carolina's POV*  
After a very long and painful...experience, we arrived at the hospital. To be honest I'm surprised Caboose could get that far in his state, let alone carry me.  
He pushed open the door, and we immediately spotted Doc and Wash, talking to a doctor about something.

"Caboose" I whispered, "Caboose set me down!"

"But Carolina...you...you're hurt. I don't wanna see anyone like my friend or my other friend or you be hurt...ing...so I'll just wait until they can stitch your leg back on."

"Stitch my leg..? Caboose my legs aren't off...they're just burnt...but that's not what I meant, you should put me down before Wash sees us like this!"

"Doctor ...doctor...Doc said that's...the ...the...the uh.." He winced as he shifted his weight, "...standard treatment."

"What? Look, don't listen to Doc. Also put me down before h-"

"Carolina?" Wash asked, rushing over to us, worry written all over his face. "Carolina, who did this to you guys?"

"Its fine. I took care of it" I responded, My face heating up in embarrassment. I, the number one, toughest of the tough, was being carried around like a doll by the biggest idiot, who was much worse off than I was.

"Wash...She got hurt trying to save me from...from.. some mean chicken people..." He fell forward, passing out from too much pain. Wash caught him, trying not to touch any of his cuts or bruises, and trying to prevent him from landing on me.  
I hit the floor, not too hard, but enough for my legs to hit the ground and hurt like hell. The hospital's staff quickly brought two stretchers, and helped us onto them.

"Hey...Wash...careful, this town has some bad people in it..people who remember Project Freelancer. Try to protect you identity" He nodded in response, and the staff took me to be treated.


	9. Final chapter

Hello! I am SO SORRY! I had the worst writters block imaginable, and then several events that were distracting me. I hope the wait was worth it, and I am really sorry!

* * *

*Third person POV. Room A*

"No." Carolina protested, "Absolutely not. No way. I am not agreeing to this"  
She said, sending a glare from the hospital bed to Donut and Sarge.

"But imagine, a sweet, gentle, kind hearted nurse taking care of you right in the comfort of Red base!" Sarge tried again, gesturing to Donut.

"I could even stitch your dress back up! We can sip girl-drinks, and have girl-talk, are you into celebrities? We are gonna have so much fun!" Donut proclaimed happily.  
Simmons shot her a sympathetic glance while Grif and Tucker laughed at the thought of Donut nursing Carolina.

"While you there, you might as well join Red Team!" Sarge said, matching Donut's enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you want to have me under the same roof with you, when you're asleep?"

"Uhh..." Sarge quickly decided to leave the room to go check on Caboose.

"In all honesty, it's good to know you're a-okay!" Donut said, sitting on the side of the hospital bed, and patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I think I owe both you and Caboose a beer for going through that." Grif added.

She sighed. "As soon as we get back to base we can just run the healing unit in my armor. I'll be fine"

"Speaking of that, why doesn't the hospital have a healing unit, but a suit of armor has it AND several other functions?" Tucker asked.

"It does," Carolina said, pushing Donut off the bed, "It's just...all Project Freelancer personal have been given neural implants, and they would need an AI to make sure the healing unit doesn't screw anything up."

"Bow chicka bow wow"  
Carolina shot him a glare.

"Wait..but how would fixing your legs hurt your head?" Donut asked

"That's...a good question..ask Doc" Grif replied.  
Simmons stomped on Grif's foot .

"Grif! Remember what happened last time? Donut is too gullible, don't have him try to learn anything from Doc."  
"I'm not gullible!"

"Yes, you are"

"Oh...okay!"

*Wash's POV. Room B*

"Caboose...it says here that you were electrocuted, beaten, burnt, to the point where a normal person would die...and you just walked away from it?" I asked, sitting in a hair next to Caboose, who despite all the painkillers he was on, still appeared to be his normal self.

"Yeah...they also said some other things, like 'pass me that sculpture and then someone dropped the sculpture..pretty sure it wasn't me"

"You mean...scalper...as in the medical tool they had to use in the procedure, right?" I asked

"It was pretty life-like"

"Right... I think you're pretty out of it...more than you were before..if that's possible. I'll leave you alone to get some rest"

"Agent Shower, is everyone okay?"  
I gave him a blank look, trying to correlate the name. Agent Washingtub. Right, almost forgot about that...

"Yeah, everyone is doing great. In fact, I had Sarge and Doc find something for you. You've earned it."  
I reached into a brown paper bag and retrieved the item, placing it on the stand next to Caboose's bed.

"I got a small metal thing. Thank you Agent Bathing, I really like it."  
Okay, he's not even trying with the name.

"It's not just a piece of medal. It's a badge. It shows that you did something brave and heroic."  
I expected a smile or a confused expression, instead his eyes teared up and he began laughing...or sobbing...I couldn't tell at this point.

"This..this is my first badge that isn't a purple heart...or a "Stop team-killing you ass" badge from Church...thank you..I'm glad I was able to help my team...you think they'll wanna hang out more often?"  
Maybe not the Reds and Blues, but I have a feeling Carolina will be spending alot of time with Caboose, being as he's the only one she's ever really opened up to.

"I think so, Caboose. Grab some rest."

**Back at blue base**  
Donut and Doc were arranging a table for everyone to eat, surprisingly Grif volunteered to cook, as long as he could eat as much of it as possible. Also it was better than doing laps with Wash.  
Carolina and Caboose were both healed completely by the healing unit, Church was able to run it in both of their suits, to the point where there wasn't even a scar remaining.

"Were you trying to go for a demonic, terrifying look? 'Cause if I saw a chick on fire, beat the shit out of my partner, I'd probably crap my pants" Church commented, scanning through the hospital data.

"I didn't have time to stop" She replied.

"Right, because fire isn't lethal or anything."

"This is why he's the mean one" Caboose whispered to her, earning a smile.  
Church just sighed in defeat and went back into the base's computer. He claimed it was more comfortable than the helmet, though it was probably so he could ignore Caboose easier.

"Hey, Caboose..." she started, making sure he was paying attention. "A friend once told me that whenever someone does something heroic for you, you should give them a special gift."  
Caboose glanced around, and turned back to her slowly.

"Um...am...I the one who needs to give the gift...or...do I get a gift? Or we can all just swap gifts! I want the blue gift. Because I am bl-"  
She sighed, still wearing a smile.

**Flashback, Carolina's POV**  
"Sooo, Carolina...pretty tough mission, am I right?" York asked, leaning against the wall, next to the punching bag I was currently wailing on.

"Busy."

"I was just thinking...The hero always gets a reward when he saves the princess..."

"Are you calling Wash a princess?" I asked, Wyoming started laughing from the break room, and Wash quickly rushed out to see what was going on.

"What kind of reward were you thinking, ?" I asked, as Wash glanced between the two of us.

"I...well I save you and Wash...so..I was thinking...I..." He fumbled, which was rare for him.

"A kiss on the cheek?" I asked, stepping in to close the distance.

"W-well...I mean, it wouldn't hurt" He dug his own grave.

"Hear that, Wash?" I said with a smirk, "He wants a kiss from you as a reward"

Both of them stared at me in horror.

"Well go on, a hero deserves his reward"  
Again, both carried a shocked expression. I heard Maine quickly turn on his helmet cam.

That video was played in the mess hall, and was a very popular video for quite some time. Wash still has nightmares about it to this day.

**End flashback**

"Food's done!" Grif called out, earning cheers of glee from Donut.

"We're just friends, got it? You're like a brother, that's all." Carolina said, kissing him on the cheek quickly and heading to the table.

Caboose's eyes widened, and he quickly ran to the computer where Church was.

"Church! Church!"

"What?"

"Carolina...she's a pirate!"

"...What?"

"She. Tried. To. Eat me!"

"...Are you still on pain killers or something?"

" What if she and the other pirate...both eat everyone! I don't wanna be eaten!"

"Oh my god, just go eat"

"But Church...!"

"Just...don't tell anyone and go eat!"  
Caboose then spent the rest of the night, telling everyone that Carolina, was a spy pirate that no one could tell anyone about. It lasted several hours.

The end.

* * *

Alright, this is it! Thank you so much to everyone who read this! I do plan on writing others of Red vs Blue! I really hope you enjoyed this, and tell me what you think! Red vs Blue is owned by RoosterTeeth, I own nothing, this is just a fun story I threw together. 


End file.
